Brake
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Sasori almost runs over Sakura in his car, and then Sakura faints. What will Sasori do now? SasoSaku,SasoriXSakura. One-Shot. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Sasori X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set: **This story is set in the high school realm.

**Word Count:** 2,737

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Brake<strong>

**+*+** A SasoXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>It was late; probably about 9 O'Clock at night. Okay, maybe it wasn't that late, but for someone who has school the next day, high school to make things worse, it was. Well, it was to law abiding citizens anyway. To Sasori, the 'Red Scorpion of the Akatsuki', <strong>12 O'clock<strong> was late, but, alas, he had to be home by 10 O'clock this night.

10 O'clock was dinner at the Akatsuki's (Pein's) mansion and this time **all** the Akatsuki members had to be present. It was briefing and report night after all. Not that they didn't have dinner there every night anyway, most of the Akatsuki even lived there, with the exception of a few members who still had semi-loving families to go back to.

Sasori was just driving around trying to waste time, he didn't want to go back before he had to. His stupid, art-loving partner, Blondey, and his little side-kick, Swirly-Mask, were there.

Suddenly a pink blur raced across the road.

Sasori panicked, and slammed on the brake with both feet.

The wheels screeched from the pressure and he was in danger of skidding.

The thing froze in the middle of the road, looking at the car's headlights as they neared. It was a classic 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look.

Thankfully the car stopped a hairsbreadth away from her. Sasori could feel his heart racing, his blood pounding through him, his eyes wide. He looked at the girl with pink hair. She stared back, a similar expression on her face.

'She has green eyes,' he noted, his quick mind taking in all the details.

And then his eyes widened even further, he felt panicked! He hardly ever felt such emotion. He was even more emotionless than Itachi. Some people even went as far to say he was made out of a block of wood and Itachi out of ice. Ice could melt into water that could then reform into ice, but wood, if set on fire, was destroyed forever. Sasori didn't quite know what that meant, so he was still stuck on whether he should be offended or not.

Both the almost hitter and the almost hitee looked at each other.

Sasori's face moulded into one of barely masked relief, while the almost hitee's face was still in frozen terror.

Then she fell over and out of Sasori's sight.

"Shit!" Sasori muttered, feeling the panicky feelings returning. He did **not** like feeling these feelings at all.

He opened the door, unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car. He ran around to the front of the vehicle.

He walked up to the fallen young girl and kneeled at her side. He began to gently feel around her head to check for head injuries that she could have sustained when she fell. The search came up clean, she had no head injuries.

He sighed in relief and then grumbled in annoyance.

What was he going to do with her now, he couldn't just leave her there.

"I'm just going to have to take her with me. There's nothing else I can do really." He said to himself, annoyed that the _one_ time he needed his stupid, art-loving partner he wasn't around, but he _always_ seemed to be around when Sasori didn't feel like company.

Sasori gently lifted the fallen person into his arms, noting the pastel pink hair and the waiters outfit, and carried her to the back door, managed to open it with one hand and proceeded to dump her in the back. He didn't bother to buckle her up, because she was lying down and out cold. Buckling her up would have just increased his level of annoyance and decreased her level of comfort; which could ultimately lead to her waking up before he was ready to deal with her. He would just have to drive extra carefully.

'She'd better not make me late.'

Sasori closed the back door, walked back to the front door, got in, buckled himself up, closed the door and drove off into the night.

'S'pose I should just go in early. I'll ask Pein if I could borrow a spare bedroom for tonight, or I could put her in my room? She may wake up before then and not need to stay the night at all. I hope for the last option,' he thought as he drove. He didn't partially mind heading back early because he hand't really been going anywhere in the first place. He had been just driving around to avoid the idiots at the mansion - or what Pein likes to call 'The Base' - for as long as he could.

And before he knew it he was there. He sat in the car for a few seconds, contemplating his situation.

He could sneak around the back with her, or he could just walk in through the front entrance with her. They both had vices and virtues; one vice for the back entrance is that it was too far and he wasn't sure if he could carry her the whole way, a virtue for it was that he would remain undetected.

A vice for the front entrance was the obvious 'he would most likely be detected', and a virtue was it was only a short distance away.

He turned around in his seat to look at the still sleeping pinkette, judging her size and how heavy she'd be.

He let out a breathe and decided on the front entrance, it was better to deal with a problem head on then to skirt around the edges and have to deal with the same problem later anyway. He also knew that if he went around the front entrance there was a good chance a loud greeting could wake her up, and this would solve his problem of having her borrowing a room. No doubt Blondey and Swirly-Mask were waiting for him around here somewhere, probably pissing someone else off to fill in the time, if he knew them well enough - which he did.

He got out of the car, walked to the back, picked her up bridal style from the backseat and closed the door with his rear, as his hands were full.

He stood for a few seconds, just testing out the weight of her in his arms. He got the sudden niggling feeling that she belonged there but brushed it aside, this was no time to be thinking about even _more_ unwanted feelings.

He sighed again, probably for the 100th time tonight, before marching forward, face free of emotion - like it was set in stone, or wood.

He then encountered his next problem. The door.

'Shit,' he thought, 'I should have called someone when I was in the car. Now how am I going to get inside?' he couldn't just put her on the ground - he _was _a gentleman, despite his internal issues with swearing.

He looked at the doorbell, which was just above his head, to the girl in his arms and to the doorbell again. He got a wicked idea. Yeah, scrap the gentleman idea.

He got up on his tippy toes, arranged the girl just right, and pressed her head into the doorbell. It rang with a cheerful tune and Sasori felt like bringing his hand to his face in embarrassment. It seemed like someone had been messing around with the doorbell again.

It didn't take long for the door to be flung open and Sasori pulled inside.

'This is what it must feel like when it happens in horror movies,' Sasori thought wearily. He didn't struggle though, knowing that they would just hold on tighter like in the Harry Potter movie...with the plants...

'Chamber of Secrets? Philosophers Stone? Yeah. Philosophers Stone sounds right...' (a/n I know it's the Philosophers Stone by the way :P)

It turned out to be Deidara and Tobi, otherwise known as Blondey and Swirly-Mask. Deidara had grabbed onto his neck and Tobi had grabbed his waist. The door slammed shut behind them. Was there another player? Or was the mansion just being creepy again?

Sasori inaudibly growled and struggled to get to safety. Crap what they did in the Philosophers Stone, this is real life.

He managed to break the waist and neck hold by spinning around. Sakura's legs nailed Tobi in the face.

'Added bonus.'

Sakura murmured in her sleep and suddenly Deidara and Tobi noticed there was someone else with their Danna - of course Tobi first noticed when he got hit in the face by her feet. Or more specifically, in their Danna's arms.

Deidara grinned and both he and Tobi moved in closer. Tobi forgetting the small facial injury that had been inflicted on his person.

"And who's that, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Tobi thought you were asexual." Tobi declared.

"She had better be here of her own fucking free will. Remember what happened last time someone brought along a fucking guest who didn't want to be here?"

'Ah, so the mansion wasn't being creepy.'

"To answer Deidara's question, this here is a girl who ran across the road and fainted after I almost hit her. To reprimand Tobi, can you please hit him Deidara. And Hidan, I have no idea, I couldn't just leave her in the middle of the road."

Deidara's grin grew wider, if possible, and he took on an almost evil aura.

"My pleasure, un." He said, growing taller and towering over Tobi.

Sasori rolled his eyes as Hidan watched, glee written all over his face.

Sasori ignored the three idiots and the cries of "No senpai! I'm a good boy!" and continued on his way.

'That wasn't so bad.' He thought, 'And the pink haired girl didn't even wake up.'

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, and once there, walked up another flight of stairs that led to the third floor. This was where Pein's office was.

He had just finished climbing the third flight of stairs when the girl in his arms began fighting.

He dropped her instantly. He wasn't going to risk getting thrown down the stairs by her ignorance. She probably thought he was taking her to his bedroom to...well you know.

"Calm down, whoever you are, and just be glad I didn't leave you in the middle of the road where you collapsed."

The girl, who had landed painfully on her near, had a scrunched up look of pain on her face.

Sasori just looked at her.

Finally, having got the pain under control, her face relaxed and she opened her pastel green eyes and looked up into his grey-brown eyes. Her mouth morphed into a snarl.

She stood up straight and pointed a finger at him, he unconsciously moved back a step and almost fell down the stairs, grabbing onto the banister at the last second.

"You're the bastard who almost ran me over!" She hissed.

His eyes narrowed, "And you're the idiot who ran onto the road without checking if there was a car coming."

She faltered, lowered her finger and then scratched her head sheepishly. She lowered her gaze slightly.

"Okay, yeah, it was my fault. Sorry about that. Now can you tell me where I am."

His eyes widened, not expecting her to give in so easily.

"You're in the Akatsuki mansion."

"Thanks, I guess, for not leaving me out in the middle of the road. I'm prone to fainting when I get shocked really badly."

Sasori ran a hand through his short, red hair and sighed.

"It's okay, now that you're awake I s'pose I'll have to take you home." She looked slightly panicked and waved her hands around.

"No, no, it's okay. Just give me the basic coordinates for this place and I can make my way home just fine."

"Listen, pink-hair -"

"It's Sakura."

"Fine, Sakura then, it's fine. And I promise not to stalk you either."

She nervously looked around and then sighed in defeat, looking down at the ground.

"Well, the truth is...I'm an orphan, I live at the orphanage."

His eyebrows furrowed in thought, "then what were you doing out so late at night?"

She looked up and fluffed her waitress' smock (?), "I have to work to stay there and give all my earnings to the orphanage heads. I don't make enough to rent my own place, so I can't escape. Even though I'm sure no one would adopt me at 17." She shrugged.

"Why was dropping you off such a big deal?"

"Well, the orphanage heads don't like me talking to anyone outside the orphanage. Last time that happened I didn't get fed dinner...It'd be better, for me, if I found my own way back."

Sasori was reviewing all this calmly on the outside, on the inside he was disgusted. Not with Sakura herself but with the way she was treated.

His eyes hardened, he didn't want her to have to continue going through what he went through after his beloved grandmother had died.

He'd known Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, since almost forever. In fact, he, Pein and Konan had been in the same orphanage.

It was discovered, when Pein was 17, that Pein was the long lost son of Nagato, one of the richest and most influential people in Japan. Nagato had taken in Pein and, in turn, Pein had taken in himself and Konan.

Nagato had bought a mansion for Pein and his friends to live in and Pein had turned it into a boarding house of sorts, for orphans who were different and didn't get adopted. Most of the orphans decided to make up a gang, the Akatsuki, with Pein as it's leader. The Akatsuki now had non-orphan members and members who's parents don't care for them.

Making up his mind, Sasori grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and walked her through the last corridor to Pein's office.

He opened the door, went in, pulled her inside with him and closed the door.

Sakura was soon taken in by Pein and grew to love all the members of the Akatsuki mansion. But she loved Sasori the most.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
